


Exothermic

by kooili



Series: SlowBern [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Countdown:Restless, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: What might have happened post The Sky Is Falling...
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: SlowBern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605892
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Exothermic

Truce.

Bernie allowed that word to bounce around in her head, hoping that it would provide sufficient distraction from the heat that was building up in the pit of the stomach. 

“Lean forward,” Serena said, her hand urging Bernie gently in the direction she wanted her to move. 

The chair squeaked as she stretched, letting her arms dangle over the back of the chair. Serena’s fingers started moving again, purposefully, seeking out every knot with just enough pressure to loosen the tension before moving on to the next. 

“Let me know if it hurts.” 

Bernie nodded, not trusting her voice to work properly. All the blood in her body seemed to congregating southward, stoking a growing heat. She should have known this was a bad idea when Serena offered but she didn’t want to ruin the newly declared truce. 

Serena leaned closer, pressing her thumbs along a particularly stubborn knot and the heady combination of her touch and proximity made Bernie let slip a moan. 

Serena pulled back, frowning. “Too hard?” 

“No,” Bernie stammered, missing the fingers straightaway. “Just a twinge.”

Satisfied with her explanation, Serena went back to work. Bernie closed her eyes and relaxed into the touch. Her mind started to drift, imagining what the hands could do elsewhere on her body. Just at that moment, Serena reached the top of her back and started massaging the tight muscles across the top of her shoulders. 

“You need a better bed,” she murmured, her fingers increasing its pressure. “The one you just got is doing nothing for your back.”

“Are you offering?” Bernie answered before she could stop herself, her mind still in the lovely haze of having Serena’s hands on her. 

The fingers stopped moving but did not pull away. Bernie drew in a deep breath, holding it in as she waited for Serena’s response. The silence stretched for long seconds before Bernie felt the hand urging her to sit upright and turn round. She steeled herself, face already pinking up in embarrassment , ready for admonishment or at the very least awkwardness. What’s she hadn't expected to see that particular look Serena had in her eyes. 

“Well,” she said closing the distance between them until their knees were nearly touching. “I do have a very comfortable bed that comes with an excellent source of heat. It’s a good way to relax tense muscles.”

Bernie resisted the urge to shake her head, almost certain that she was hallucinating but not willing to snap out of it just yet if she were. Serena solved her predicament by placing a very real hand on her shoulder, evidently waiting for an answer.

“Well,” Bernie cleared her throat, a growing smile stretching across her face, “it would be churlish of me to turn down such a generous offer.” 

Serena’s own smile turned wolfish as she shifted her hand, placing it into the one Bernie was now offering. “I think we should leave now. After all,” she purred as she pulled her up onto her feet, “we have an experiment to conduct.”

* * *

Bernie blinked blearily and shifted onto her side. The bed was the most comfortable she had slept in for as long as she could remember. Her back no longer hurt, happily relaxed with the added warmth in close proximity. 

Yes, Bernie thought wryly as she nestled down onto the electric blanket; the experiment was a success. Of sorts. She thought of Serena sleeping a mere room away and a different type of heat suffused through her body. 

It was going to be a very long night.

  
  



End file.
